Transformers: Rise Of Unicron
Transformers Rise of Unicron is a fan fiction by Tails Flydude. It is based on the 2007 movie canon. Pictures coming soon! CHARACTERS Autobots Optimus Prime (Peterbilt) Bumblebee (Chevrolet Camaro) Breakaway (Fighter jet) Ironhide (GMC Topkick) Razorite (Cadillac)(Fanon) Jetfire (Blackbird) Skids and Mudflap (Chevys) Decepticons Firestarter (Futuristic concept car)(Fanon) Rattler (Old banger style car)(Fanon) Megatron (Later Galvatron) (Cybertronian Tank) Demolisher (Terex RH400 Excavator) Quadrie (Quad bike)(Fanon) Dirtride (Dirt Buggy)(Fanon) Dead End (Peugeot concept car) Soundwave (an ambulance.) Runside (Motorbike.)(Fanon) Starsceam (Fighter jet) Scalpel (Microscope) Long Haul (Dump Truck) Unicron's heralds Unicron (Planet shaped tank in outer space) Nemisis Prime (Peterbilt) Sideways (Audi R8) Firestarter (secretly) Prologue Our story begins in Tokyo city. The heroic Autobots are fight the menacing Decepticons. Optimus Prime: Autobots, attack NOW! (The battle gets into full swing. Bumblebee fights a Decepticon rookie, Rattler. Rattler: Grrr, you Autobot scum won't defeat me! (However, Bumblebee grabs a lamppost and rams it into Rattler's head, thus killing him instantly. Meanwhile, The Autobot jets, led by Breakaway, bomb decepticon ground, wounding Grindor and killing Quadrie.) Breakaway: (Transforms into robot.) Stop coming back for more, you pests! (Soundwave lands, smashing through Tokyo Tower and scans an ambulance.) Megatron: What's with the Ambulance? You're not even medical specialist! (Soundwave doesn't answer, as Autobot rookie Razorite smash into Soundwave and repeatedly punches him across the face, before Soundwave blasts his chestplate off, thus causing his spark to fall out, and he dies.) Optimus (punches Megatron) you MONSTER! GIVE ME YOUR FACE! (Shoots Megatron in the face, and impales him on a post.) Firestarter: RETREAT! (Teleports, but to his true Leader...) Optimus: Ratchet, restore Razorite. Autobots, we have won. (turns to Decepticons) You, have lost. Leave this planet or be destroyed. (The Decepticons retreat, carrying the dead with them.) Optimus. Autobots, Transform and roll out! (The Autobots transform and speed away in the night to N.E.S.T.) Meanwhile, in space... Firestarter: I promise you master, your defeat, is just now history. ???: Very well. return to the scumbags who call you a... Decepticon. Firestarter: Yes, sire. (Teleports.) Chapter 1 (In the Decepticon base, The Nemesis, Transformers are everywhere, the majority being the dead and wounded.) Scalpel: Damn! I have no time for fixing these bots! Starscream: Please don't fix Megatron. It's a waste of time and I'm leader now, and always want to be! Scalpel: (Groans.) Fine, you win. Besides, where's my trainee medic, Firestarter? Firestarter: (In Re-Entry mode.) I've got to get back to the ship! They can't know I'm working for... HIM! Scalpel: (To Firestarter.) YOU IDIOT! Where were you, ze noob!? Firestarter: Somewhere in the atmosphere. I got stuck okay? Starscream: FINE! If you can't get here to 78 casualties on time, then you're FIRED! Firestarter: WHAT!?! You stupid, lazy cluster of energon and metal, you can speak! Starscream: YOU JUST SAID WHAT TO ME, STARSCREAM, YOUR NEW LEADER!!? (The Nemesis is silent.) Starscream: You disgrace my honour. Long Haul, throw him out NOW. (Long Haul, despite having a leg missing, grabs Firestarter, and thus throws him into space.) Firestarter: I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAACK!! Scalpel: OH NO ZE WON'T! (Everyone laughs evilly.) Meanwhile, In N.E.S.T HQ, all the Autobots have been rebuilt and revived with Sam's Allspark shard. Optimus Prime: That was a fantastic battle we just had, Autobots, with no humans killed- (Optimus Prime is interuppted by a American man in a black suit.) Man: I am Han Showerr, American Representative for Emperor Akihito and PM Yukio Hatoyama. Answer me this, 'Prime'- How many lives did you just endanger? Answer: 12,790,000! Prime, one of your Decepticon friends even crashed through Tokyo Tower! Please go and fight on another planet or something! Akihito is fuming. In fact, he's absolutely LIVID with you all! Skids: What the son of of a ***** can't handle us? Stupid lil'- (BumbleBee punches Skids' golden tooth off.) Skids: Crap momma****er, I spent AGES savin' up for that! H.Showerr: I can also see your race is VERY immature. (Glares at Skids.) Nest soldier: You can relax! We're going to Madagascar in a few hours. There's been a Decepticon disturbance. H.Showerr: NO, You're cancelling the N.E.S.T program NOW! Optimus: NO! (Everyone is silent, shocked at what Optimus has just said.) H.Showerr: Very well then. Come and meet me at Hoover Dam Thursday 31st November at 6:00pm UTC sharp. You BETTER be there, Prime. (Spits on Prime's foot, then flies off in his helicopter.) Optimus: I don't trust him. I'm not going next Thursday. Lennox: But- Optimus: NO buts. Category:Fan Fiction